


Our Socially Awkward Cinnamon Roll

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannon Verse timeline, F/M, Lots and lots of sex, Porn With Plot, Takes place shortly after Levi's Squad is killed by Anne Leonhart, femEren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest Soldier never had time for a social life.  Intimacy and sex weren't forth coming.  Now he's responsible for a young woman named Eren Jaeger that not only has the determination to fight for what she believes in but also has the most incredible eyes and an amazing body.  She also is the only human in existence that is known to have the ability to turn into a Titan!  As such, Levi has been put in charge of her care.  </p><p>Eren's has always admired the Captain.  What Eren doesn't know is that Levi also feels enraptured by her!  </p><p>This story takes place just after Levi is assigned his new squad and they take up residence in the Survey Corps castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Socially Awkward Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: OSACinnamonRoll"

There is a young woman that has idolized our socially awkward cinnamon roll since she first seen him returning from an expedition outside of Wall Maria. Her name is Eren Jaeger. Her adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman thought that this crush would soon die once she'd actually met the short surly man in person. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

Now that Eren is clearly head over hills, her sister insists that Eren make her feelings known to this man...this Humanities Strongest, this totally out-of-his-league with her sister guy.

Unbeknownst to Mikasa, this Captain is crushing on this young woman, too. Her eyes are amazing! Her figure is to die for! And her unbreakable spirit is the envy of everyone she meets. But as Mikasa guessed, this man feels way too uncomfortable being around this young woman on his own. Oh, he beat her in a courtroom since he was doing so on command of one Erwin Smith. And he could bring her into his squad since again he is doing so on orders. What he can't be is feel comfortable being alone with this Titan-shifter unless it is just to secure her for the night.

“Thank you,” comes a sweet response from this incredible young woman as Levi turns to head back up the dungeon steps. 

“For what? Locking you away? Kicking your tooth out? Beating you? Just what are you thanking me for, Eren?”

“For securing me away so I don't hurt anyone,” she says from the far side of the bars. 

He glances into her eyes then. There is no sarcasm there, only child like innocence. Levi shakes his head and starts up the steps.

“Good night, Captain,” she says.

“Look, kid, I don't want to lock you up, okay? But it's my job.”

“I know,” she says as a look of confusion crosses her brow.

“Personally, I don't see you as a threat,” he offers while taking another step back toward her cell. 

“You wouldn't. You're Humanities Strongest Soldier after all. You can easily take me down, if need be.”

“Which I don't want to do, okay? So don't do anything that would warrant it.”

“I won't,” she says with a smile.

“Eren...” he says as he looks at the key in his hand, the key he's inserting into the lock, the key that he's using to open her cell door, “would you like me to stay with you?”

Her eyes blink quickly at that. Is he offering to comfort her or is it something more intimate that he's considering? Seeing the blush dusting her cheeks, he finally realizes what she thinks he's suggesting. 

He stutters saying, “I...I just meant...um, I mean...”

She looks into his eyes and says, “I'd like that.”

“What?”

“For you to stay awhile with me, I mean.”

“Oh,” Levi says with a sigh. “Okay. I can do that.”

Eren sits down on the bed then quickly stands when she realizes it is a bed. She blushes again. Levi looks from her to the bed and says, “They didn't really give us much else to choose from, do they? To sit on, I mean.”

“No. Not really,” she says as she sits back down again. “Join me,” she offers as she takes off one of her boots. 

She begins unwrapping her foot and he looks at her saying, “What's wrong with your feet?”

“My boots are a bit big. They slide around on my feet giving me callouses, if I don't wrap them.”

Hearing this Levi strides over, taking her foot in his hand, and starts to inspect it. He sits placing her heel in his lap and begins massaging her instep. She realizes that her heel is pressed against his groin, his male tool, his penis! And he's sporting a semi. Levi, however, is focused on massaging the kinks out of her muscles. It's when his hands slide up over her ankle that he feels her pull away. 

“You should let me rub your ankle and lower calf if you want to relax the muscles properly. They're all interconnected, you know.”

“Thanks but I can handle it from here,” she says shyly so he shrugs removing her other boot and begins massaging her left foot also. He places her foot in his lap again and this time she feels his erection. She jerks away quickly. 

He looks up at her asking, “Why are you so jumpy, Eren?”

“My foot touched you...”

“Yeah, so?”

“Touched your...manhood, Captain.”

He looks at his lap and realizes what she's referring to. “My male appendage has a mind of it's own. I guarantee I wasn't thinking anything of the kind.”

“Oh,” she says and it sounds as if she's a tiny bit disappointed.

He laughs at that saying, “Honestly, kid, you're out of my league. Surely you know that.”

“What?”

“Well, you're a beauty,” Levi states clearly. “Not someone a guy like me would ever have a chance with.”

“What makes you say that, sir?”

“Well, I'm short.”

“Short men have better leverage.”

“I'm nearly twice your age.”

“After ten years, that won't matter.”

“I'm surly and blunt.”

“Honesty is always a good thing,” she adds. 

Hearing her responses a question starts to form. “Eren,” he asks while looking up into her face, “are you interested in me?”

“Very,” she says and now it's his turn to blush. 

“I...I should probably go,” Levi says finally.

Smiling back at him she says, “If you must.” Now his dick is straining at the implications. He can have her. He can have her if he wants her. Holy shit! He never even considered that an option. He fumbles with the key again. 

After he closes the door, he looks back into her eyes saying, “Good night, Eren.”

“Sleep well, Captain,” she adds knowing that he'll be thinking about her once he gets back to his bedroom. He'll be thinking about her as he undresses for bed. He'll be thinking about her while he tames his beast. And he'll be thinking of her as he falls into a deep, post-ejaculate induced sleep.

*

The following morning, Levi comes down early to unlock Eren's cell door. When he arrives, she is already dressed and waiting. “Good morning, Captain. Did you sleep well?”

“No,” he admits a bit gruffer than he meant to. 

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,” she says, stumped as to why he'd have trouble sleeping...unless...

Levi is relentless with the drills this morning. By noon, his squad is ready to drop and they have several hours more to go. By nightfall everyone is dragging their heels. Eren is dying for a long, hot shower. She joins the rest of the women and is one of the last ones to exit the shower. Levi is standing, leaning against the side of the building, waiting for her. When she sees him she says, “Oh, sorry, sir. I needed something to sooth my aching muscles. I didn't mean to make you wait.”

“But you did,” Levi adds gruffly. It wasn't easy knowing that she was in there...naked...with hot water gliding over her skin. Eren is still pulling at her sore neck muscles as they make their way down to the basement. After seeing her do this several times Levi finally says, “Lay on your stomach, Jaeger.”

“What?”

“Roll onto your stomach. It's the only way I can reach you, okay?”

“Reach me for what, Captain?”

“Massage you neck, cadet. Now lay on your stomach and that's an order.”

Levi does massage her neck and upper back. She is very pliant by the time he is finished. He gets up to leave and Eren grabs hold of his hand saying, “Please, don't go, sir.”

“I'm exhausted, Eren.”

“Then let me help you relax, Captain.”

“No. It's not right.”

“I won't tell anyone,” Eren jest and that makes Levi glare at her.

“Are you trying to kill me, Jaeger?”

“What? No, sir. I...what?”

“Kid, you have to know what all these innocent comments of yours are doing to me? You're putting me in a very awkward position. If I take advantage of my position, if we were to be intimate, you have to know what that would do to the entire squad?”

“Captain, I wasn't suggesting anything of the kind. You're in pain. Even I can see that. I was just offering to massage your neck muscles so you can relax and sleep.”

“So I lay down and you hover over me, rubbing things that you shouldn't be...don't you see where that will lead?”

“Captain, even if it did lead somewhere, why do you think it would affect the entire squad?”

“People talk, Eren. If they knew that the two of us were having sex, they'd lose all respect for both of us.”

“You don't think that maybe the guys would look up to you a bit more? You said that I'm a beauty and honestly it's not like I'm interested in any of them.”

“Not even Kirstein?”

“Kirstein? He wishes.”

“How about Bert?”

“Don't trust him.”

“Reiner?”

“He likes Krista.”

“Connie?”

“He likes Sasha.”

“Armin,” Levi adds with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look.

“Armin's my best friend. He's more like a brother to me. Besides he's a virgin and I'd feel awkward having to teach him everything.”

“Wait. You won't be with Armin because he's a virgin?”

“More 'cause he's like my brother but sure, if it makes you feel better than yeah.”

“Eren, my own life hasn't really afforded me an array of women.”

“Yes, you've told me. You're short, surly, blunt...”

“A virgin,” Levi says softly.

Eren looks at him quickly. He won't meet her gaze. “You, sir?”

“So I suppose that means you'd rather not be with me now either?”

“Frankly, Captain, a man never forgets his first conquest. Being with you would ensure you'll always remember me,” she teases.

“Like I could ever forget you, Eren,” he says but that only makes her smile more brightly. She takes hold of his hand and he says, “What are you doing?”

“Taking advantage of you while I still can.”

“Eren...”

“Yes, Captain,” she says as she starts to unbutton his shirt.

“We can't do this.”

“Oh, I think we can,” she says as she reaches out to undo his pants.

“Eren, how many men have there been?”

“Just one. He died right after our training was complete.”

“I'm sorry to hear that...sort of.”

“Captain, you honestly have never been with anyone?”

“Like I said, my life hasn't really been conducive to such extracurricular activities.”

Eren leans down to kiss his lips. He follows as she pulls away, kissing her at will. He's a quick learner. She also realizes after that first kiss, he isn't about to leave. His hand latches onto the back of her neck and pulls her lips down to his level. His nimble fingers unfastens his belts in record time. He is yanking his boots off as she unhooks her own belts. He tosses them aside, strips off his pants and follows her onto the bed. He yanks at one of her pant cuffs, helping her out of her clothes when they hear someone clear their throat.

Levi looks over his shoulder and sees a rather manic Hanji gazing in at them. “I just came to remind Eren that I'll be testing her tomorrow,” the woman states. “Try not to tire her out too much, Levi.” She turns abruptly and begins heading back up the stairs. 

“You didn't see her standing there,” Levi asks.

“I was too focused on you,” Eren admits as her eyes scan his sculpted physic. 

“I don't know if I can do this now,” Levi adds.

Eren grabs hold of his wrist saying, “Don't go. Please. Just hold me for a little while at least.” He watches her bite her lip which is a sure sign that she's nervous.

“Alright,” he offers as he lays down beside her. They face each other and Eren runs her hands over his back. He slips his hands beneath her shirt around her back, pulling her close for another kiss. 

*

Levi peeks an eye open. The sun is already shining when he sits bolt upright. Fuck! He didn't mean to doze off...in Eren's bed. His movement causes her to wake up next to him. “Hanji's going to be here to collect me any moment,” she says.

That gets Levi moving. Shit! He doesn't need Hanji seeing them waking up together. There's no way she'd believe they didn't have sex even though they didn't. They just both fell to sleep. They hear someone descending the stairs. “Get up, Jaeger, get dressed!” Levi says loudly hoping that the someone will stop in their tracks at hearing his voice. 

“Just five more minutes, Captain,” Eren says as he tosses her her pants and then jumps into his own.

“I said up!” he adds a bit too convincingly even though the someone did stop dead in their tracks and still hasn't started coming toward them yet.

“Yes, Captain,” Eren adds while quickly dressing. She begins wrapping her feet. Levi sees this and remembers he meant to requisition her a new, better fitting pair of boots.

He straps on his belts and then tosses her her boots. “Don't forget Hanji wants to see you,” he says as he exits the cage. He starts up the stairs and catches Armin trying to look like he didn't hear a thing. “Give her a couple of minutes, Arlert. She's not dressed yet,” Levi adds to let Eren know who nearly interrupted them.

“Yes, Captain,” Armin says. He counts off a couple of minutes then finishes his descent. “Hey, Eren. Hanji sent me to fetch you.”

“Okay. I'm coming,” she says once she finishes fastening her belts. She starts to fix her bed then finds Levi's cravat tangled in her sheets. She glances over to see if Armin is looking toward her. 

He smiles back at her saying, “Should I mention that I was here about fifteen minutes ago? Since you two were still sleeping, I went back up a few steps and started down much more noisily the second time?”

She tosses the cravat at him saying, “You can be the one to give that back to him then.”

“What?”

“You heard me. It will look a lot better if you found it rather than me,” she adds. “Just say he left it in the shower room or something.”

“I think he has his own private shower, Eren, besides he'll know where he left it,” Armin says suddenly. 

“Yes, and he also knows you're smart. It's not like it would take you long to figure out what's going on even if you hadn't just seen us together.”

“True,” Armin admits. “But if he kills me, it's on your head.”

She smiles over at her best friend. He's so cute when he blushes.

*

The experiments with Hanji don't go as well as expected. Once they're finished for the day, Eren needs to rest. Levi sees her safely to the dungeon where she just curls up in a ball and falls fast to sleep. Levi covers her sleeping form and kisses her on the head before leaving. 

The following morning Eren is up with the dawn. She's well rested and when Levi makes his way to her cell, her bright smile catches his eye. “Good morning, Captain.”

“Eren,” he says with a nod. “I told Hanji to give you a few days so you're with me again.”

“Okay,” she says as she fastens her straps. As she bends away from him, he can't help but look at her taught ass. He has the urge to bite her...to gnaw on her ass. When she hears how hard he's panting, she looks back over her shoulder. When she sees what he's looking at she coyly says, “You're allowed to look, sir.” 

His eyes flicker to hers and he looks away saying, “It won't do for the rest of the squad to see that though.”

“They're a horny group of teenagers, Captain. Obviously, they look also.”

He finds the idea of other men looking at his woman's ass personally offensive. “They're soldiers. They should act like such.”

She nods knowing how a person acts on their down time is totally different than the face they show the world. “Perhaps.” When she stands to face him, Levi steps up to her and kisses her passionately. “What was that for?”

“You're mine, Eren. Don't you forget that,” Levi adds with a possessive air that makes Eren feel giddy inside. 

“I'll try not to, sir,” she says with a serious look on her brow.

Once they exit into the courtyard, they find the rest of the squad waiting. Levi leads the way toward the practice field where they'll be running their drills. As they're waiting turns, Kirstein looks over at Jaeger. Her plump lips and lust blown eyes cause him to say, “Looking good, Jaeger.”

“What's that suppose to mean?”

“It's a criticism, Jaeger,” he scoffs. When she doesn't rise to his sarcasm Jean says, “There's something different about you.” Eren chooses to ignore him. Kirstein smirks. “What's going on, Jaeger? Too good for me?” Eren ignores him again yet Levi cast a sideways glance his way. Finally, Jean's had it with being ignored so he snaps her bra strap. That gets a reaction but not the one Kirstein intended. Levi is there in a heart beat with both blades drawn. One is at Jean's throat, the other one just barely touching his scrotum. 

Levi asks, “Do you want to keep these, Kirstein?” as he taps the flat side of his blade against Jean's balls. “Well?”

“Yes, sir,” Jean gasp.

“Then keep your hands to yourself,” Levi adds while sheathing his blades. “Eren, you're up.” He glances back at Jean the moment Eren takes off into the trees. 

“What was that all about,” Connie whispers. 

“No idea,” Reiner states while watching Levi watching Eren. “Armin, you're Eren's best friend, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Are she and the Captain involved,” Reiner asks not liking that idea one bit. 

Armin blushes profusely.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Reiner adds.

Bert leans into him saying, “Should we change our plan?”

“Let's just keep an eye on things for now,” Braun states. Bert nods.

When Eren is finished with the drill Levi shouts, “Kirstein, you're up.” A moment later Jean shoots up into the trees.

*  
Once they're finished for the day, Levi takes Eren back to her cell. This time he doesn't leave right away. He watches her unbuckle her belts, remove her boots, take off her jacket. She is bending over unwrapping one of her feet when he approaches her from behind. He slides his hand over her buttocks. It's so unexpected that Eren jerks upright. When she turns to face him, he pulls her in again for an immediate kiss. His hand automatically find her waist.

“Eren,” he says breathlessly, “I think it's time we consummate our relationship.” He begins pulling her shirt out of her pants as he works to help her out of it. His hands are on the button of her trousers before she has a chance to say anything. He is sliding them down over her buttocks a moment later. She sits down on the bed and he yanks her pants off in one fluid movement. He strips off his own shirt and pants before crawling in bed with her. He slides her shirt up over her head and sighs when he sees her breast still bound by their holster. “Damn, you're beautiful,” Levi sighs. He strips off his underwear and she sees that he's fully erect. It's a tiny bit intimidating since he's a man not a boy. It's short and thick just like it's owner. The moment he has her pants off, he slides into her. “Good god!” he sighs a moment later. “You're so incredibly warm!”

She gasp at his size. Fuck, he's huge! And when he presses into her, it's like he's grown another two inches. He knows what he's suppose to do but damn, he doesn't want to move...she feels too good for him to pull away. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth of her engulf him. She rolls them over and says, “Allow me,” as she begins moving her hips. Oh, it's such a sensory overload! Levi is gasping. 

“Eren, stop,” he says while trying to steady her hips. She moves them a couple more times and he says, “Eren, no...” but it's too late. Levi grunts as he cums. “Fuck,” he hisses in disappointment. “Damn it.”

Eren looks down saying, “What's wrong?”

“I already came,” he admits with a frown. She leans down to try to kiss him but he turns away from her.

“Are you angry?”

“Of course I'm angry! I'm the best at killing Titans but I can't fucking please my girl properly.”

She smiles saying, “I'm your girl?”

“Of course you're my girl, Eren, unless you don't want me after this epic failure.”

“Levi...I mean Captain...”

“No. Call me 'Levi' again,” he says. “I like the way you say my name.”

“Levi, making love is not a goal but a journey we take together. Besides I'm not finished with you yet. Not unless you have to leave, that is. Do you 'cause I was expecting us to be together for a while yet.”

“You're not disappointed?” Levi asks.

“Of course not. It's easy to become over stimulated especially the first time,” she says with candor. “Experience and time are the best teachers.”

“Hey, I'm willing to do this as much and as often as need be to get it right,” he adds with a cheeky smile. She leans down to kiss him again and this time he reciprocates. He rolls her onto her back and kisses her again. After several minutes of this, Levi realizes that he's getting aroused again. “I think I'm ready for more practice,” he chimes and this time it takes nearly thirty minutes before he explodes. The rush is still just as satisfying as the first time and he feels much more confident that he'll be able to please his woman. 

After some laid back kisses and cuddling Levi starts to get really sleepy. His eyes start to droop and he sighs. She pulls his head against her breast and holds him until he falls to sleep. A few minutes later, Eren is joining him. 

*

“I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. That's one dedicated soldier,” Commander Smith states.

“Which one,” Mike asks.

“Both but I meant Levi,” Smith explains as they watch the two of them sleep. 

“Oh, I think most any soldier would be dedicated waking up next to a hot piece of ass like that,” Hanji adds.

“Which?” Mike asks again.

“Both,” Smith says again and the three of them laugh. 

“Eyebrows, what are you going on about,” Levi murmurs.

“The fact that you're fucking one of your cadets, Captain,” Commander Smith adds with way too much attitude. 

Levi bolts upright hissing, “Fuck!”

“That's what we were thinking,” Dr. Zoe admits. “I just came to get Eren since you promised me I could test her again today. Erwin brought Mike to watch the results.”

“Yes, and I see we have a different type of test going on here. Captain Levi, you are aware that you're not suppose to fraternize with your squad members, right,” Erwin asks.

“I'm not fraternizing, Erwin. Eren and I are...um.”

“Yes?”

“What the Captain is trying to say is that we're engaged, Commander,” Eren answers.

“What? Why didn't you tell me,” Hanji asks.

“Because you're a freaking psycho,” Levi offers by way of an explanation. As if to emphasize the point, Eren leans over and kisses Levi's cheek. “Now could you turn around so the two of us can get dressed,” Levi asks.

“Fine,” Erwin says. Levi slips his underwear on then gathers the rest of their clothes up off the floor. He tosses Eren's things to her and gets dressed quickly himself. They are just finishing up with their belts when someone else begins descending the staircase. 

This time, it's Mikasa. “We're ready, Dr. Zoe,” she says but when she sees all the men hanging around her sister's cell she asks, “What's going on here?”

Eren freezes and that's when Commander Smith says, “We're just waiting on Eren.”

“I'm ready,” Eren chimes as Levi unlocks the cell door. With Mike, Hanji, and Erwin all standing in her way, it's hard for Mikasa to tell if Levi opened the cell from the inside or outside. She assumes the latter as they all head up out of the dungeon. 

*

As the Commander watches Eren's Titan run through Hanji's test, he looks toward Levi saying, “Since you deem it necessary to cohabit with your fiancee', you should at least take her to your own private quarters.”

“You don't think she should be locked away?”

“Why? You're right there beside her if something happens. I'm certain your own quarters would allow for more private setting, Levi. Just one question though.”

“Yes?”

“Could you still kill her if required to do so?”

Levi looks into Smith's eyes. His stern gray cutting into icy blue. “Yes,” he adds without further explanation. Smith studies his subordinate for a moment then nods. Yes, he knows Levi could even cut this Titan down if need be.

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that,” Erwin adds.

Levi prays it never comes to that.

*

“Where are we going?” Eren asks much too tired to do anything but sleep.

“To bed,” Levi adds while pulling her along.

“But the dungeon's that way,” she says softly.

“I know. Commander Smith gave his consent. You'll be bunking with me from now on.”

“In your quarters,” Eren asks and that thought wakes her up a bit.

“Yes. We told them we are engaged. He believes it and told me that as long as I'm by your side, there's no reason for you to sleep in the dungeon.”

When Eren enters Levi's private quarters, she sees the real bed...not a cot, not a military mattress but a real bed. “You gave up this to stay with me,” she asks surprised.

“I'd give up a lot more than that just to be with you, Eren,” he says softly and the look in his eyes shows that he means what he says. She smiles at his admission. 

“Do you love me?”

He steps toward her saying, “I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you.” 

Eren scans his face for any sign of deception but sees none. She brushes the hair from his brow and says, “The feeling is mutual, Captain.”

“You can call me 'Levi', you know. In fact, I'd prefer that especially when we're alone.”

“Levi...”

“Yes,” he says while closing the distance between them.

“Will you really marry me?”

“That's my line,” he says as he steps closer still.

“Levi...”

“Yes, Eren?”

“Will you hold me?”

“Of course,” he states as he closes in for a kiss. “I love you, Eren Jaeger,” he states as he pulls away again. She wraps her arms around him and holds him tight.

*

The following morning Levi rises early and just watches Eren sleep. She looks so peaceful while she's sleeping. He can't believe this beautiful creature can turn into a monster. It's all so surreal! He goes through his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and taking that long first thing in the morning piss. He heads back into the bedroom and lays beside Eren. He brushes the hair from her face and says, “Eren, time to wake up.”

Eren pops one sea green eye open at him and says, “Good morning, Levi.”

He runs his hand over her rump and swats her ass saying, “Come on. Rise and shine, sleepy-head.” 

She tosses a pillow at him saying, “That hurt!”

“Seriously? You can lose an arm or a leg and it's nothing but me swatting your fine ass hurts?!”

“Losing an arm or leg hurts like hell but that swat was a tad painful. Besides aren't you suppose to be nice to me? I mean, there's always morning sex.”

Levi's eyes go wide. Fuck, he never considered morning sex. 

“Eep! I know that look,” Eren says as she hides under the covers again.

“Oh, no you don't. It was your idea, Eren, and I'm going to take you up on it,” Levi adds while yanking the blanket off her and throwing it toward his closet. 

All she's wearing is her bra and panties. It doesn't take Levi long to get her out of both. It's a playful struggle and the fact that she isn't going willingly is actually a major turn on for him. He finally has her where he wants her and she leans up to kiss him, while biting his lower lip. It's playful, too, and oh, god, he's so ready for this. He slides between her legs and presses himself inside. He needs a bit of guidance since her pubic hair is tangled. He takes himself in hand and shoves his way inside. 

“Fuck...so good,” he murmurs once he's docked. “Damn, I could stay inside you all day, if only eyebrows and shitty-glasses would allow it.”

“Eyebrows and shitty-glasses? Oh, you mean Commander Smith and Dr. Zoe?” Eren laughs. “Yeah, those names fit.”

“Let's not talk about those two now,” he says as he kisses her throat. “We have much more pleasant things to think about.”

Levi rolls his hips and has a good rhythm going a few moments later. It's a slow build. One that Eren is enjoying immensely. Small sighs of satisfaction begin to pour from her lips as his pace quickens. He hits a particular spot and she cries his name...loudly. That goes right to his groin. His dick swells and he's in the zone when she shouts his name a second time. His pace increases as she continues her mantra. Oh, the words coming from her lips...Levi is so engrossed in just hearing her voice! Finally, he stutters to a climax.

“Good,” he pants when perfection is reached. “So good.” 

He rolls on his side and notices Eren's still very eager for more. She takes his hand and guides him to her sweet spot. 

“Finish me off,” she pants and Levi looks at her a bit confused. She smiles as her cheeks dust pink then she guides him...pressing his fingers against her clitoris, showing him what to do. “Suck on my breast,” she encourages and he does as he continues to rub her clit. Her hips start bucking in time to his movement and he hears her pant, “Don't stop...please, don't stop.” It takes another five minutes or so for Eren to reach her peak and when she does, she cums hard. 

He's watching her face, hears her sighs and realizes that she, too, can orgasm. He'd always heard such things were possible but this is the first time he's ever seen it...felt it. She looks over at him a moment later. He pulls her in tightly saying, “Next time, we'll do you first.” She smiles at that. They take a moment to bask in their post-coital haze before getting dressed. 

*

As they run through the drills, Levi finds that he wants to keep Eren close beside him. Something about her is so addicting this morning. When the rest of the squad heads to Mike's training, Levi grabs Eren and takes her behind the biggest tree he can find. He traps her up against the tree trunk and kisses her passionately. She eagerly reciprocates as their hands begin to wonder over each others bodies. “You're going to make me late,” Eren says once their kiss breaks. 

Levi either doesn't hear her or doesn't care since he's still eagerly groping her.

“Levi, you're going to make me late. Captain Zacharias won't like it.” 

“But I want you,” he complains and Eren laughs at that.

“Oh, yes, that will be a good excuse for being late. Sorry, Captain, but my boyfriend needed to grope me.”

Levi groans saying, “Alright, go. But I want sex later.”

She looks back at him saying, “Have I ever said 'no' to you?”

Damn. That response alone has him throbbing. He's about to engage his 3DM Gear to scoop her up and take her away with him when he hears, “Levi...”

He looks back toward the lab and says, “What now, Hanji?”

“Oh, I just wondered if the two of you are planning on having children?”

“What?”

“Well, according to my records, Eren Jaeger isn't on any type of birth control.”

“But I thought that was standard for all cadets?” Levi states.

“Usually, but she's a Titan-shifter. I didn't want anything to skew my testing. You have been practicing safe sex, right? You know, using condoms and the like.”

“Hell no,” Levi says as he runs his hand through his hair. Shit, Hanji would find some way to ruin his good mood.

“How long have you two been intimate?”

“None of your fucking business, four-eyes!” 

“Hey, as her doctor, I have to ask,” Hanji adds and he realizes it is true.

“Damn it. Fine. Twice. We've been together twice now.”

“You mean two consecutive times, right? Not just two ejaculations?”

“Yes, you noisy bitch. Two consecutive times. No idea how many ejaculations? Three? Maybe four? I wasn't exactly counting, you know.”

“Okay, well send her over to my lab later and I'll set her up. Oh, I will need to run a standard pregnancy test.”

“Why?”

“Because her physical makeup is not like a standard human's. For all I know, you could already be a papa,” Hanji adds then laughs.

“That's all I need!”

“Don't forget to send her to me later today,” the doctor states again. “The sooner we get her started the sooner you can relax. Of course, that's assuming that regular contraceptives even work with her chemistry,” she adds.

*

“I didn't consider that,” Eren admits softly as Levi walks with her to Hanji's lab. Once they enter, they see an array of gadgets. “Is she going to examine me or dissect me?”

“A little of both,” Hanji says as she enters the room. “Levi,” she says with a nod toward her coworker. “Ms. Jaeger, I'll need you to strip down and put this gown on. Levi, as her fiance' you can stay or go. It's up to you but I will be examining her internally, so if you can't handle that, I'll have to ask you to leave.”

“Will it hurt,” Eren asks and Hanji looks at her somberly then shrugs.

“That's not much of a comfort, four-eyes,” he adds.

“Well, it all depends on if Eren's already pregnant or not,” she states. “If you are, do you plan to carry to term?”

“Goodness, do you really think that's possible? I mean, we've only been together a couple of times.”

“Once is all it takes,” Hanji reminds her. 

Eren looks at Levi for help. He reaches for her hand and takes hold of it. Giving it a firm squeeze Levi says, “If she's healthy enough to carry to term then yes. But Hanji, if there's any reason...any reason at all that this baby could kill her, then the pregnancy should be terminated immediately.”

“We're getting way ahead of ourselves,” Eren says. 

“I'll give you two a couple of minutes and please change into the gown. It will make examining you much easier.”

After Hanji leaves Eren looks at Levi and says, “I'm scared.”

He brushes the hair from her eyes and says, “You? Scared?” He kisses her hand saying, “You're the most determined woman I know. Nothing gets you down. You found out that you can turn into a Titan and all you did was kill other Titans. No, Eren, being pregnant isn't scary. It's what our bodies were made for.”

“That's easy for you to say. You already did your part,” she scoffs. “I mean, your body isn't going to swell up like you swallowed a watermelon.”

“Just more of you to love,” he states with a cheeky grin.

“And my balance will be shot to hell.”

“Only for a few months,” he adds.

“And then it's got to force it's way out of that tiny little hole...”

“Now that one, you're on your own, kid,” he jest and she really wants to smack him. She finishes changing and Hanji reenters the room. 

“Hop on up,” Hanji says while tapping the examination table.

Eren does as she says with a sigh. She lays back and Hanji puts her feet in the stirrups. “This is very embarrassing,” Eren states as she places her arm over her face. Hanji performs a pelvic examine then the internal examine. The cervix itself looks pink and healthy. It doesn't have the characteristic blue tint of a pregnant woman.

“When was the date of your last period?”

“About a week to ten days ago,” Eren answers.

“Good. Okay, you can sit up now,” the doctor states. “Everything looks fine. You don't appear to be pregnant so you can start on the normal treatment right away. Take two pills every day for eight days until you catch up to where you should be then just take one a day. Now Levi, she's coming into her fertile week so it would be wise to refrain from intercourse until it passes.” Hanji hands him a box of condoms. 

“Then why do we need these,” he asks.

“People don't always listen to their doctors,” she states in a matter-of-fact tone. “I will let you know the results of the test, but for now I'd say you look healthy, Eren. You can go ahead and get dressed.”

“Thank you, Dr. Zoe.”

“Anytime.”

*

After waiting a full week, Levi is ready to explode! To have Eren within reach and to be unable to touch her is incredibly difficult. When they finish for the day, Eren tells him, “I need a hot shower then I'm going to bed.”

Levi nods like he's only partially listening and waits until he hears the water running before undressing and pulling the curtain aside to join her. He embraces her and says, “I need you, Eren. I can't take it any longer.” He slides his hands over her soapy body, touching her most intimate parts. They kiss and it's long and earnest. “I can't believe I went twenty plus years without you.”

“Well, you don't have to wait any longer,” she says then leans in to kiss him again. Once she is sufficiently rinsed, he steps out of the tub and pulls her with him. He carries her bridal style into their bedroom and uses a towel to dry her skin off. 

“Spread your legs,” he growls and the timber of his voice sends anticipatory shock-waves throughout her body. He caresses her pubis with the soft terry cloth before tossing it aside and helping himself to her beautiful bouquet. He leans in saying, “I said I'd take care of you first this time,” as he leans in to taste her. Oh, it's even better than he hoped! She not only smells of scented soap but also her own unique scent, the one that makes him so horny for her, and he can taste it on his tongue. She is ripe for the picking and she is his!

He uses his tongue to lavish attention on her most intimate zone. Using his hands to pull the lips of her labia apart, he dives in with tender strokes. Oh, god, he never wants to leave the warmth, the comfort that is her. He pulls wonderful sighs and eager encouraging words from her sweet lips. “Oh, god, Levi...” she pants as she nears climax. “Holy shit, that feels great! Don't stop...oh, god...oh, yes,” she screams as she cums. He kisses her thighs, giving her a moment to recover then heads back in for round two. She is super sensitive now and it only takes about half the time to achieve orgasm this time around. Levi uses his fingers to mimic fucking her as his tongue works its magic.

This time when Eren cums, she screams his name. He chuckles knowing that if anyone were passing close by their private quarters, they would know what they're up to. He uses the towel to wipe off his face before making the ascent up her body, to her breast. He suckles as he uses his hand to position himself against her tight, wet hole. When he slides in, he sees stars! Damn, he never knew what he was missing before she came along. He plows into her eagerly with his thick man-sized cock. She gasp at the intrusion but is eagerly waiting for it. Oh, how she's missed this also. It's true that women enjoy sex just as much as any man. What's sad is that society tries desperately to keep that from being known.

The way his trusts fill her is exquisite! She loves the size and feel of him. He fits perfectly and she knows she'll never need anyone else. She moves her hips in a slow, tantalizing rhythm opposite his strokes. Oh, god...she realizes they were made for each other.

As they push and pulls against each other, Eren's mind starts to wonder. She wonders what their future will hold. She is part Titan after all and he has sworn to kill her if necessary. Eren looks up into Levi's eyes. He's gazing back at her as he plows her field. “I love you, Eren Jaeger,” he says as they work towards a mutual orgasm. Oh, god, he will never tire of this. He needs it...he needs her, he realizes. His muscles become locked in place as his dick fills her warm, wet pussy. “Fuck,” he hisses. “Feels so good.” His cock becomes super hard, so stiff as he nears his orgasmic climax. His thrust become tight, ridged. She feels his pace quicken. She knows he's near. “Yes. Oh, god, yes!” he shouts as his thrust become erratic. He grunts as he shoots his load deep within her. “Fuck,” he hisses as he lowers himself onto her. He presses his face against her ample bosom as he sighs with relief. 

She kisses the top of his head then runs her fingers through his hair. 

“I hope I satisfy you,” he says.

“And then some,” she adds as she kisses the top of his head again. His administrations have improved a thousand fold since their first time. 

“Do I please you,” he asks as he lifts his head to gaze into her eyes.

“Yes. Very much so,” she admits and sees him smile at that. “Levi, I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it.”

“Good 'cause I'm not going anywhere,” he claims.

With what feels like great effort, Levi crawls off of his future bride. He lays beside Eren, holding on to her tight. She cuddles into his muscular chest and sighs. Damn, he's a great catch. It takes almost an hour for the two of them to fall asleep, safe and warm in each others arms.

*

“Jaeger, you're up,” the Captain calls as Kirstein finishes his run. 

Eren nods and heads out toward the trees. Levi's eyes follow her form closely as she rounds the first bend of trees, shoots up into the canopy, transverses the pond, shoots back over the outcropping, drops down for the first kill, second kill, third set of trees, third kill, swivels back for the last set of trees, slices her forth and fifth kills, and swings back around to finish the course. Her precision is inspiring, her moves exemplary, her skills honed. Levi's eyes shine as she comes in for her landing. 

“Holy shit, Jaeger, you nailed it,” he says with a smile as bright as the sun itself as she runs up to him. She gives him a spontaneous hug. 

Seeing the curious looks that the rest of the squad is giving them, she takes a quick step back and says, “Thank you, sir.”

“Springer, you're up,” Levi states a moment later.

“Will I get a hug, too, if I nail it,” Connie asks as he begins his run.

“If you nail it, I'll give you a kiss,” Levi deadpans and that causes Springer to trip up just a bit on take off. Levi pinches the bridge of his nose saying, “I suppose there's no harm in offering when I know I'll never need to deliver.” He hears a few quiet chuckles from his troop. Levi glances over toward Eren again. She notices his look and knows she can't wait to get him alone this time. She's going to ride him and hard!

*

“Eren, slow down. We have all night.”

“But you feel so good,” she murmurs while thrusting him deep inside her. 

“Fuck, woman, you're going to kill me,” he groans as his hips thrust up into her again on their own accord.

“Oh, yes...” she pants as she rides him. 

“Eren, I'm cumming. Fuck.”

“Good. Give me your cum stroke,” she whispers right next to his ear. He grips hold of her hips a little tighter and cries out her name as he cums...hard! 

He's a bit embarrassed by how quickly she managed to get his rocks off but he knows this time it wasn't his fault. Her perfect performance during the drill and now this, damn. A lazy smile caresses his lips as he gazes up into her face. “Eren, Pastor Nick will be here on Sunday. Are you ready to make good on your promise?”

“Promise? What promise?”

“To marry me,” he says while caressing her cheek. She blinks a few times. “It won't be anything fancy. Just us and maybe a witness or two.”

“Wow, so soon?” she questions.

“Is there a problem,” he asks as his brow furrows.

“No. I, um, huh. I guess I didn't think you were serious.”

“What,” he says while sitting up slightly. “Eren, do I look like the type of man that would say something like that just to get in your pants?”

“No, of course not,” she says.

“Then what's the problem? Don't you want to marry me?”

“Yes. Of course I do. I just didn't expect to do so for at least a year or two.”

“Eren, we fight Titans. We may not have a year or two to piss away,” Levi says while sitting up completely now. “A man knows what he wants and acts. If you want some wishy-washy teen bullshit, you're with the wrong person.”

“Why are you getting so angry?”

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because my fiancee' is giving me a bunch of bullshit now that we can actually be a true couple. Eren, if you're just biding your time, waiting for someone better to come along...”

She puts her fingers to his lips to stop his rant then says, “You're not giving me a moment to process this. I never said I didn't want to marry you on Sunday. I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all. I've wanted to marry you for a long time, Levi. Please, just give me a moment to think. I never said I wanted to change my mind. I just want a moment to catch my breath, okay?” She pulls her hand away and he is silent for a moment. His eyes caress her face...her beautiful, perfect face. A smile touches her lips as she says, “Yes, Captain Ackerman, Sunday sounds perfect.” 

His face softens then a sly smile crosses his lips as he says, “Well, I've changed my mind. Good night, Eren,” as he turns away from her.

“You turd,” she says while hitting him with her pillow. He starts laughing as she cuddles up to him and spoons him. She bites his shoulder playfully. He takes her hand in his and pulls it to his lips, kissing her palm. He then says, “Sunday it is, Cadet Ackerman.”

*

Sometime during the night Eren and Levi have shifted positions. He is now cuddling her from behind. Her ass presses into his groin and his cock responds. He finds that his hands are wandering on their own over the sweet skin of her rump. He presses his hips forward trying to get a tighter fit. He feels her body respond and he suddenly realizes that Eren is like a potent drug: the more he touches and taste her, the more he wants. He presses his morning wood into the crease between her ass cheeks and pulls her ever more tightly against his self. His hand wanders down the front of her panties as he begins to manipulate her clit. She rolls her hips toward him so he can reach her better and spreads her legs a touch. Fuck, he feels good. He kisses her shoulder leading to her neck and she knows he'll leave a mark this time. She rotates her hips in time to his touch, which presses hard against his manhood. 

He bites her as he presses his fingers more firmly against her clit. She moans while exposing her neck to him. He takes that as his cue to bite into her neck this time. Using her hand, she slides her panties down to give him easier access to her ass. He cups her breast and pinches her nipples...not painfully...but playfully. “Fuck me,” she whispers. He starts to roll her toward him and she says, “No. From behind...doggy-style.”

He takes his hard-on in hand as she presses her hips against him again. It only takes a moment for him to position himself well enough to enter her. It's a lazy morning fuck...slow and earnest. Damn, he never realized there were so many ways to take her. Oh, it's so fucking good to have a willing partner. He hopes he never gets used to her. He never wants to take her for granted.

“Yes, that's good,” she says as he pumps her slowly. He bites her shoulder again pulling a sweet sigh from her lips. “You do realize we're getting pretty good at this.”

He chuckles since he was just thinking the same thing. “Put your ass in the air,” he suggests so she gets on all fours and does just that. The penetration feels deeper from her perspective. He takes hold of her hips and thrust his cock to the hilt. “That's good,” she sighs, “just like that.”

He varies the speed throughout and is enjoying this as deeply as she. “Eren, oh, fuck. This feels great!” She begins shifting her weight, rocking on her hands and knees, as skin slaps against skin. “Oh, yes. You feel so fucking good.”

When they are into a good rhythm, an interrupting knock sounds on his outer door. They choose to ignore it for a few moments, but the asshole is very persistent. “Eren, I know you're in there,” comes the call from Mikasa. “Eren, open this door right now!”

Levi sighs heavily while bending forward over Eren's form then groans, “What the fuck does she want?”

“No idea,” Eren says as she feels Levi's member deflate slightly. 

“Eren Jaeger, open this door this instant!”

Levi tosses her shirt to her as he pulls on some pants. He storms toward his front door. When he gets there, he pulls it aside saying, “What the fuck do you want, Ackerman?”

In a ballsy move, Mikasa shoves right passed the Captain to find Eren just slipping her pants on. “Armin just told me. How long were you planning on keeping this a secret?”

“Wait, Armin just told you what,” Eren asks.

“About this...about you two. When were you going to tell me that you two are fucking?”

“What?”

“Well, it's obvious. It's smells like sex in here,” Mikasa says as she wrinkles her nose.

Levi looks between the two sisters. He crosses his arms over his chest and says, “Seriously, Ackerman? You didn't know? Everyone else does.”

“What?”

“Yes,” Eren confirms. “I thought Armin told her weeks ago. I thought that's why you've been ignoring me.”

“I haven't been ignoring you,” Mikasa says then she holds up her hand and asks, “Weeks?”

“Yes. We're getting married on Sunday,” Eren adds. 

“WHAT? Married? Why didn't you tell me any of this,” Mikasa demands to know.

“Like I said, I thought you were ignoring me. You know I've always liked the Captain. Shit, you're the one who told me to tell him how I feel. But then you acted like you weren't on our side so I just figured you'd come around eventually.”

“I can't believe this,” Mikasa says as she sits on his sofa. “No one told me anything. Not you, not Armin until just a moment ago. Everyone knows?”

“Yes,” Eren adds with a bright smile. “Commander Smith, Dr. Zoe, Captain Mike, Armin, Connie, Reiner, Bert...basically everyone knows. I mean I've never taken the time to ask but soon as anyone tells Connie anything, he usually blabs it to everyone. I'm honestly surprised that you only just found out.”

“Married, huh?” Mikasa adds with a sigh. I suppose I should say 'congratulations' or something.” She looks toward Levi and says, “I came here to get an explanation. I thought I'd have to gut you. I suppose I shouldn't now that I know the feelings mutual. Damn it, Eren, next time something this big happens, tell me yourself. Don't assume Armin will rat you out. He only mentioned it by accident since he thought you already told me.”

“So you're not angry then?” Eren asks.

“No. I know you liked this short stack since we were kids. I'm just surprised he's got enough balls to reciprocate the feelings,” she adds with a smirk. “Am I welcome at the wedding?”

“Are you going to behave,” Levi asks.

Mikasa scoffs at that saying, “You don't know how much I love my sister, do you? I won't do anything to ruin her big day. But if you ever hurt her...”

“You don't have to threaten me, woman. I love Eren with all my heart,” he says.

Eren steps over to her fiance' and kisses his cheek saying, “I love you too.”

“I'll be going then,” Mikasa adds softly. “Be good to her.” Levi just gives her a look. “Take care, Eren.”

Once Mikasa's gone, Eren turns to Levi saying, “I need a shower.” 

He takes her hand saying, “I was hoping to finish what she interrupted.”

“I know, Levi, and we will but the squad will be waiting and I know how punctual you like to be.”

He groans then says, “We could shower together.”

“The last time we tried that, I still had soap in my hair,” Eren adds.

“I promise, I'll make certain you are very clean,” he says then leans in to kiss her lips and she really would like to finish what they were doing.

“Alright,” she relents. Damn, she can't get enough of him either.

 

*

“Do you Levi take Eren to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Pastor Nick asks.

“Sure,” he adds with a smile.

“I think the line is 'I do',” Hanji whispers in his ear.

“Sure, yes, I do...it's all the same,” he adds with a hiss at being corrected.

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Still not comfortable with public displays of emotion, Levi's kiss is short and sweet but their hug is long and heartfelt. He knows he's the luckiest man in the three walls. He looks up into his wife's eyes with such love, such adoration. “I love you, Mrs. Ackerman,” he mouths as the crowd around them begins to clap.

“Reiner, how are we going to get Eren to come with us now,” Bert asks.

“No idea,” the burly blonde admits. “I have no idea.”


End file.
